Love Letter
by SilentSnowDreamer
Summary: oneshot written for 6927 fanday: Reborn sets Tsuna and Mukuro up on a date, so what do Mukuro and Tsuna plan on doing? rated just to be safe. short, bad plot, a bit of comedy, Tsuna in denial... - - I tried...


_Dear Mukuro,_

_I know it's weird to say this now, but I have something really important to tell you. I know that we never really got along and I've even fought you before too. But even though we were like that, I can never get you out of my head anymore. I'm always wondering how you're doing and if you are staying well. Reborn-sensei is always telling me that should stop worrying about you because you're just fine, but I can't help it! You're always invading my mind and I can never get you out! I stay up all night wishing that you would be here with me. I know this sounds a bit girly, but I really miss you. I wish that things hadn't turned out this way, and to tell you the truth, I really think something has change. I have fallen in love with you, Mukuro. I love you a lot! I don't want to be separated from you any more! I love you more than you can imagine. I want to see you so badly. I don't know when I started feeling this way for you, but now I do. I love you. Please go on a date with me! I'll be waiting for you to come tomorrow at the station at 2 o' clock. Please come!_

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Mukuro stared at white letter that he was currently holding. He re-read the whole letter about a hundred times already yet; he still couldn't find a single flaw. The handwriting was exactly the same, the way it was written out was exactly the same, heck, even the smell was the same. This letter really was written by Sawada Tsunayoshi and not some crazy person trying to imitate him. As the Mukuro finally accepted the truth, he was stunned. He would have never thought that his dream would come true.

"This has to be a dream…" Mukuro mumbled. He pinched himself just to be sure, but this definitely wasn't a dream. Mukuro let out a grin and gave his signature laugh. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Just then, the door opened.

"Mukuro-sama, is that you!?" Ken shouted. Before Chikusa and Ken could even get in the room, Mukuro transformed back into Chrome. The girl fell to the ground, exhausted from having Mukuro out for so long.

"Damnit! Where's Mukuro-sama! I heard him talking!" Ken shouted as he walked towards Chrome. Chrome looked up.

"He's already gone." She said quietly. Ken cussed and then stomped out of the room. Chikusa stayed behind and looked at Chrome.

"What was Mukuro-sama laughing about? Did something good happen?" He asked. Chrome clutched the piece of paper from Tsuna in her hand and hid it behind her back.

"Nothing really special." She said. Chikusa let it go and left the room. Chrome sighed and looked at the letter.

"Mukuro-sama…" She whispered quietly.

Meanwhile…

_Dear Tsunayoshi-kun,_

_I am possessing my dear Chrome's body so I don't have very long to write this, so I will make it short. I am in love with you, Tsunayoshi-kun. I want your everything. Your body, your heart, and your soul. I want you to belong to me. I can give you more love than ten people can. I love you more than you can even begin to imagine. I want to be with you more than ever. I never had the chance to tell you this before, but I think now is the time. I can never get you out of my head. I am always constantly thinking of you and your smile. I want to be with you forever. Please accept my feelings and go on a date with me. Wait for me at the station. I will be there at 2 o' clock to see you. It will be a time for just the two of us._

_-Rokudo Mukuro_

Tsuna screamed and threw the accursed letter from Mukuro across the room.

"What kind of prank is this!? _Mukuro_ asking _me_ on a date!? Don't mess with me!" He yelled at the letter.

"Besides, I'm not even gay! I am 100%, without a doubt, straight and am in love with a _girl_ named Sasagawa Kyoko!" He continued. Reborn walked into the room and gave Tsuna a weird look.

"Oi baka-Tsuna, are you finally going crazy? Most people don't yell at things when they're alone in a room." He said. Tsuna whipped around to see Reborn and immediately got on his hands and feet.

"Reborn! Save me! Mukuro just asked me out on a date! A _date_!" He whined. Reborn sent a kick across Tsuna's face.

"Shut up, you're too loud. So what's the big deal? It's just a date. It's not going to kill you." Reborn said. Tsuna looked up, a huge red mark on his cheek.

"Yes it is a big deal! First of all, I'm not a homosexual okay? Not gay! And second of all, it's _Mukuro_ who asked the date! Mukuro! The one who wants to possess me and stuff! That one! And that is a very, VERY big problem!" He yelled. Reborn kicked him again, this time on the other cheek.

"Just go, or else I do things that are even worse than kicking you." He threatened. Tsuna yelped and dove into his bed, hiding himself under the covers.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" He asked in a muffled voice. Reborn changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed.

"Who knows…" He said evilly and was fast asleep. Tsuna peeked out from under the covers to glare at his tutor.

"Sadist…" He murmured before stretching out on the bed and falling asleep. Reborn turned to look at Tsuna with an evil grin.

"Mission love letter, accomplished." He whispered and then fell back asleep.

*_-_*_-_*_-_*

The next morning, Tsuna got up rather reluctantly to get ready for his "date" with Mukuro.

"I can't believe it's a Sunday and I'm getting ready to go out with someone who's in prison… Ah, it's freezing!" Tsuna mumbled as he walked out of his bathroom.

"A person must always be at least 10 minutes early before a set time. Tsuna, you have less than two hours to get to the station! You better run or else I'm going to hunt you down if you're late." Reborn threatened. Tsuna ran to his room screaming.

"But there's still so much time! I'll end up being a whole hour early if I leave now! And it's cold out! I'll freeze out there!" Tsuna whined from up in his room.

"You still need to make a lunch for the date." Reborn said. Tsuna poked his head around from the corner.

"But it's already past noon! And besides that, this isn't spring, it's almost winter!" He argued. Reborn fired his gun, making Tsuna duck his head behind the wall again.

"Then go help Mama wash the dishes!" Reborn ordered. Tsuna jumped and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Mom! L-let me help you out." Tsuna said. Reborn smirked and went upstairs to pass the time doing something random. During the time that Tsuna was cleaning the whole house, the phone began to ring. Tsuna was just about to answer it when Reborn had beaten him to it.

"Hello, Sawada residence." Reborn said. He listened to what the other person said while nodding his head when he suddenly turned around and fired his gun at Tsuna, making the teen go running back into the kitchen.

"No, Tsuna won't be able to make it today." Reborn said.

"Eh? How come?" Yamamoto asked. Reborn smirked.

"Because he's going on a date with Mukuro." He answered and then hung up.

When it was 1 o' clock, Tsuna walked tiredly out of his house with his 27 gloves, a winter coat, and a scarf. He looked around a bit while walking to see if a certain hitman was following, but there was no one.

"That's strange. Reborn is usually always with me no matter where I go. Oh well, at least this time, he won't make things difficult." Tsuna mumbled and went on his way to the station. As he walked, he looked up at the gray sky.

"I wonder if it's going to snow soon…" He mumbled to himself as he stared at the monochromatic clouds.

After the teen was far enough away, two heads popped out from behind the bushes.

"Looks like he didn't notice us, Reborn." Bianchi said quietly as she turned to the little baby on her shoulder.

"He lacks training. I'll be sure to have strict punishment on him when all this is over." Reborn said with a smile. Bianchi giggled.

While Reborn and Bianchi were following Tsuna on one side of the street, the other side…

"Damn baseball-freak, are you sure that Tenth is going on a date with that bastard Rokudo Mukuro!?" Gokudera whispered harshly as he poked his head out from behind a corner. Yamamoto's head appeared as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The little kid said so." Yamamoto replied. Gokudera made a worried face.

"Oh Tenth, please be careful! We'll be watching your back!" Gokudera exclaimed. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with a surprised expression.

"Eh, we're going to follow him?" He asked.

"Of course we are!" Gokudera snapped. Yamamoto sighed at the boy's sudden determination to be a stalker and prayed that they wouldn't ruin the date between Tsuna and Mukuro.

*_-_*_-_*_-_*

And so, it was just five minutes to two, and Tsuna was leaning against the wall at the station, waiting for Mukuro to arrive. The brown haired teen looked at his watch.

"He should be here soon…" He mumbled to himself. Not too long after, the Mukuro was walking up the steps and towards Tsuna. The man caught sight of Tsuna and jogged over to him with a smile.

As Tsuna watched the man run over to him, he was a bit surprised. Mukuro was also wearing a winter coat and normal clothes. Tsuna didn't think he had ever seen Mukuro out of his Kokuyo clothes before.

"Did you wait long?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"No, I just got here myself." He responded. In his head, Mukuro shouted out in happiness.

'Did you wait long?' 'No, I just go here too.'

It was the perfect date! It was like the dates you see in those cliché movies! Mukuro grinned and grabbed Tsuna's hand with his gloved ones, making the teen blush.

"So, where do you want to go first?" He asked. Tsuna looked down at his shoes and hid part of his face behind his scarf, a light blush still on his face.

"I-I'll let you choose first, Mukuro." He mumbled. Mukuro smiled.

"Then, do you want to go to ice skating?" He asked. Tsuna made a confused face.

"But there isn't any snow yet. How could there be ice?" He asked. Mukuro laughed.

"Ice skating indoors." He answered simply. Tsuna made a 'oh' shape with his mouth to show that he understood. Mukuro gave a light tug on Tsuna's hand to get his attention.

"So, do you want to?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna smiled nervously.

"B-but I can't ice skate!" He complained. Mukuro just chuckled.

"Then I'll teach you." He offered and began pulling Tsuna away.

"Ah, Mukuro!"

*_-_*_-_*_-_*

The two ended up going to the ice skating center even though Tsuna was complaining the whole time. Mukuro was easily able to get on the ice, while Tsuna was still trying to keep his balance at the entrance to the rink.

Tsuna leaned against the wall.

"Mukuro… I can't do this, I can't!" Tsuna yelled and then turned to go take his skates off. Mukuro came skating up and grabbed him, dragging him out onto the ice.

"I'll help you, so it'll be okay." Mukuro offered and then held Tsuna's hand tightly with his. Tsuna blushed and pulled his hand out.

"I-I can do it myself…" He muttered. It didn't last long though. Almost as soon as Tsuna pulled away from Mukuro, he slipped and fell on the ice.

"Oow!" Tsuna whined as he rubbed his sore behind. Mukuro laughed and extended his hand to the teen.

"I told you. Now, let me help you." He offered. Tsuna blushed once again, but otherwise took the older one's hand.

"Gyaaahh!! He makes me so mad!!" Gokudera yelled as he watched Tsuna take Mukuro's hand. Yamamoto laughed and patted Gokudera's back.

"It'll be fine. You should trust Tsuna more." He said. Gokudera slapped Yamamoto's hand away from him.

"Whatever…" He mumbled.

"L-like this?" Tsuna asked as he slowly skated across the ice still holding on to Mukuro's hand.

"Yep, just like that." Mukuro replied and led Tsuna around the rink. The two had fun skating for a bit, until Tsuna started whining about how his legs and ankles were beginning to hurt. That's when Mukuro decided to take the boy out to eat.

They walked into a random restaurant that Tsuna suggested and sat down. Gokudera and Yamamoto secretly followed in after them and sat at a table far enough away so Tsuna wouldn't notice them, but close enough that they could hear, while Reborn and Bianchi did exactly the same, being careful not to be noticed by the others.

"Ne, Reborn, don't you think this date is a little too… boring?" Bianchi suggested as she looked over at the happy Mukuro and the nervous Tsuna.

"Hmm… you're right. It needs more excitement. Bianchi," Reborn prompted. Bianchi gave a wink and pulled out some of her poison cooking. As the waitress walked by carrying the couple's food, she quickly switched Mukuro's meal with hers.

"Thank you for waiting, here's your food." The waitress said as she sat the plates down. Tsuna turned pale.

_B-Bianchi's poison cooking!? _Tsuna screamed in his head. He whipped his head around and looked around the restaurant. There was no sign of the culprit.

"Well, this looks interesting…" Mukuro said as he played with the food on his plate. Tsuna gulped. He was currently debating on whether he should do something about the vile food that was about to poison his mist guardian, or just hope that Mukuro is smart enough to notice that what he is just about to eat is going to kill him.

Mukuro placed his fork in the weird looking noodle pudding and brought it to his mouth.

"Waahh!!!!" Tsuna screamed, drawing the attention of many other customers. Tsuna blushed and sank down in his seat.

"Uh, Mukuro, that doesn't really look appetizing… do you want to share mine?" He asked quietly. Mukuro smiled.

"If you wanted me to share with you, you could've just said so in the beginning." He said and then took a bite of Tsuna's hamburger steak. Tsuna sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Yeah… ahaha…"

Reborn and Bianchi giggled at the action Tsuna took.

"Looks like he's somewhat smarter than he looks when it comes to dates." Bianchi praised.

"But he still has a long way to go." Reborn grinned.

Tsuna and Mukuro walked out of the restaurant a little while later. Tsuna was already tired from the date, and they had just begun.

Since Tsuna was more familiar with Namimori, the teen led Mukuro around a bit. They went to random stores and browsed around looking at interesting items and walked down the streets pointing out all the weird people that walked by. They also went to a cake shop that was holding an all you can eat sweets buffet, which Tsuna really liked. And surprisingly, Tsuna found himself enjoying his time with Mukuro. But Gokudera was getting more and more pissed with every passing second, while Yamamoto tried to calm him down and Reborn and Bianchi did everything they could to interrupt and make the date more interesting.

Bianchi had even disguised herself and "accidentally" pushed Tsuna out in the middle of the road. That gave Yamamoto and Gokudera a heart-attack, but Mukuro did a gallant save and pulled Tsuna away from a speeding car just on time.

The two walked into the park, where Tsuna sat tiredly on the swings and Mukuro leaned nonchalantly against the pole next to him.

"This date wasn't even that long, yet I'm already tired out." Tsuna sighed as he began to lightly swing back and forth. Mukuro chuckled.

"Not that long? It's already almost nine." Mukuro pointed out. Tsuna made a shocked face and glanced up at the park clock.

"Wow, you're right!" He exclaimed. Tsuna smiled.

A silence fell over the two of them. The only thing heard was the sound of the swing creaking and an occasional soft breeze running through the grass. It was a peaceful silence. Just the two of them there to keep each other company.

"Tenth!"

Or so they had thought…

Tsuna jumped up from his seat on the swing and stared in shock at Gokudera who came running to him. Yamamoto also appeared from behind the crazed silver-haired teen, smiling nervously.

"G-Gokudera, Yamamoto!? What are you guys doing here!?" Tsuna asked as the two ran up to him.

"Tenth, I was worried when I heard you were going on a date with this freak, so I followed you so I could protect you in case anything bad happened!" Gokudera exclaimed happily. Yamamoto just sighed.

"Sorry Tsuna… I was just following him…" He admitted. Bianchi and Reborn also emerged from the bushes.

"Reborn and Bianchi too!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Hey, dame-Tsuna. Looks like your date is going well." Reborn said happily.

"It _was _going good until you showed up here!" Tsuna snapped. Reborn pouted.

"You should be thanking me. I'm the one who made your date much more fun." Reborn said.

"By pushing me out into the road!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh, so you knew." Bianchi said surprised.

"Of course I knew that!" Tsuna shouted.

Bianchi huffed at Tsuna's snappy mood and turned to Mukuro, who was just silently observing.

"But still, I'm surprised that you never noticed us following you the whole time." Bianchi said. Mukuro gave his signature laugh.

"I knew. I just thought it would be interesting if I went along with your little games." He said. "But games are over now. I want to have some quality time with my Tsunayoshi-kun before the night ends." Mukuro said and then hugged Tsuna. A mist began surrounding them and before Gokudera could even get close to the illusionist to save his Tenth, they were already gone.

*_-_*_-_*_-_*

Mukuro and Tsuna reappeared not too far away from Namimori, but on a huge grassy field that rested on one of the many hills by the city. The sun had gone down a long time ago, and since they weren't in the city where the lights reflected the stars and made them invisible, they could clearly see the cast sky that held thousands and thousands of tiny little lights, some shining brighter than others.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked at the night sky.

"Pretty…" He breathed out. It truly was a miraculous sight. Mukuro walked over to the teen, making Tsuna turn to face him.

"You know Mukuro, to tell you the truth, when you gave me that love letter, I didn't really have any feelings for you." Tsuna admitted. Mukuro made a confused face.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that everything you wrote in that letter was a lie?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna tilted his head.

"Letter? What letter?" He asked. Mukuro opened his mouth to explain when he stopped. He grinned and shook his head.

"Never mind." He dismissed. Mukuro took a mental note of thanking the Arcobaleno someday.

"Okay… Anyway, like I said, I didn't feel anything for you." Tsuna blurted out. "But spending time with you like this was fun, and I really didn't mind being with you. I enjoyed it." He said with a soft smile.

Mukuro felt his stare focus completely on Tsuna. He was entranced by the light his calm face and soft smile seemed to give off and the happy feeling that accompanied it.

"Ah! It's snowing!" Tsuna exclaimed as he pointed at the sky. Mukuro looked up and sure enough, those small, white, puffs were indeed falling. He smiled as he looked at the scene before him. Not being able to resist it any longer, Mukuro turned to Tsuna.

He gently grabbed Tsuna's cold, pink cheeks and leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against the other's.

Tsuna's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them in bliss. He wrapped his arms around Mukuro's neck.

_Maybe falling in love with Mukuro isn't so bad…_ Tsuna thought as all his feelings for Kyoko were pushed away.

_If I can just be with him like this forever, whether it'd be out here under the starry sky and soft snow or somewhere else, if we can just be together…_

_Maybe it won't be so bad…_

_-_

**A/N: **Short, sweet, no plot, mistakes, weird… *sigh* I tried -__-


End file.
